


clean and sparkling, he'll see me

by Sway



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kingsman 2, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman sequel, M/M, based on set pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t just any other suit you pick up at the store, Harry. You’ve got to earn this one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	clean and sparkling, he'll see me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talianna_ (Talianna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talianna/gifts).



> This is inspired by the latest set pictures, more specifically those of Taron in the [dress uniform](http://harryeggsy.tumblr.com/post/144547751457).
> 
> The title is from PJ Harvey's "Dress".

“It’s a shame, really.”

 

“What is?”

 

“That I don’t get to wear this.” Eggsy zips up the clothes bag containing the crisp royal blue dress uniform. “For real, I mean.”

 

“You could.”

 

“This isn’t just any other suit you pick up at the store, Harry. You’ve got to earn this one.”

 

“Certainly you can’t just _pick up_ any other Kingsman suit at the store.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Eggsy places the shined shoes back in their box.

 

“Obviously. But why not earn your uniform?”

 

“Go back to Sandhurst?”

 

“Why not?” Harry pours them both a drink now that the pristine clothes are out of harm’s way.

 

Eggsy scoffs. “ _After_ I finished my training as Kingsman? Isn’t that a bit backwards?”

 

“Why would it be? I can’t see the harm in some additional training. Think of it as learning another language.”

 

“When me English ain’t all the rad to start with, bruv?” Eggsy grins cheekily as he falls back into his usual accent.

 

“It was merely a suggestion, Eggsy.”

 

“And the perfect opportunity to get rid of me for three years.”

 

“Nonsense. That’s not what…”

 

“I’m just messing with you, Harry” Eggsy accepts the drink and takes a sip. “Besides, there’s just one occasion I would have liked to wear it to, anyway.”

 

“And that being…?”

 

“My wedding, of course.”

 

Harry pauses for the briefest of seconds but by now Eggsy knows him well enough to notice the slight hesitation within all the reserved demeanor. 

 

“Of course,” Harry says finally.

 

“You never thought of that? Getting married?”

 

“It’s not entirely common for Kingsman agents to be married.”

 

“My dad was.” Eggsy can only remember his dad as more of a concept rather than a person. It still stings a little when he thinks about him.

 

“He was an exception. He had already married your mother before we recruited him.”

 

“Good thing he did, wasn’t it? Otherwise I might not even be here.” It’s an odd realization.

 

“Well, you’re an exception, too, Eggsy.” Harry’s smile doesn’t seem quite right when he rises and pats Eggsy on the shoulder. “You should go home now, get some rest. We’ll debrief tomorrow.”

 

“Aye, sir.” Eggsy clicks his heels which doesn’t have an effect for he is only in his socks.

 

Before Harry leaves Eggsy’s private quarters, he turns in the doorway. “Whoever gets to marry you one day,” he pauses again as if for the dramatic effect or to tone down his voice as if to tell a secret, “I think they are quite lucky.”

 

“You’re right,” Eggsy says to the closed door. “You are.”


End file.
